


Drowning With You

by OtomeGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Lotor is a merman. Not much to say, just read this crazy idea I had some time ago. It's just a short story.





	Drowning With You

Shiro cringed and hung on for dear life as another swelling wave threatened to separate him from the narrow board that was barely keeping him afloat. He spluttered, coughing up the salt water that had splashed in through his eye-sockets and nose-cavity, kicking weakly to try and stay balanced. Humans weren’t made to float, and this last remnant of his ship was the only thing keeping his body from sinking to the bottom.

He was lucky to have found it, lucky to have survived, but now that the deadly storm had cleared he found himself facing an empty horizon of unbroken ocean with no land or ships in sight. He’d tried to pick a direction to swim towards, but his lack of experience in the water left him at the mercy of every buffering wave, and without landmarks he had no way of knowing whether he’d made any progress.

The sun was starting to set again. He was tired, hungry, and dreading another night trying to fervently keep himself awake enough to keep clinging to his board. If he lost grip in his sleep, he’d probably drown before he even realised what was happening. It might even be kinder that way, but he wasn’t yet so resigned that he felt ready to die.

He lay his head down against the wood for a moment, giving himself a moment to rest and catch his breath, only to be startled from his daze by an unexpectedly close splash of something breaking the surface of the water.

“Damn!” He almost lost grip on the board again, frantically clawing at its edges until its wobbling surface subsided. He glanced around but couldn’t see anything in his immediate vicinity, but the way the waves rose and shifted around him made it difficult to check his surroundings thoroughly.

He had no blood or meat that might draw the unwanted attention of any predators, but that knowledge wasn’t as much of a reassurance as it should have been. His soul pounded with unpleasant fright in his chest, and he tried vainly to calm it down.

“Just imagined it,” he tried to reassure himself, but he kept his body as still as possible in the water just in case. If there was something there, maybe he could fool it into thinking he was just an extension of the debris he was clinging to; nothing interesting, and definitely nothing worth taking a bite out of. He nearly succeeded in convincing himself whatever it was must have left when something smooth and slippery lashed against his ankle.

He shrieked, panic momentarily overriding both dignity and sense as he kicked out at whatever it was. Nothing connected, but the violent swirl of water around his legs – from his own movement or the thing in the water, he couldn’t tell – only unnerved him further. He lunged backwards, bobbing awkwardly in the water, legs curling close to his body as if to keep them protected.

“Damn!Damn!Damn!” Shiro tried to heave himself out of the water as much as possible, but his board was barely as long as his forearms and certainly wasn’t large enough for even someone of his size to take refuge on. He looked into the water around him in vain, but this part of the ocean was dark and dense. He couldn’t make out anything, and a part of him fearfully pointed out that maybe seeing it coming would be worse.

He couldn’t do anything except wait and listen and cling frantically to the board whilst feeling the currents moving around him. Another nearby splash startled another convulsion of panic, and this time when he turned around he briefly caught a glimpse of something long and sleek vanishing deeper into the water behind him.

Hesitantly, he made hismechanical arm to glow. He didn’t have much energy left to spare. His only hope was to land a hit on something vital, like an eye or a gill, and hope that whatever was stalking him decided he was too difficult a meal to bother with.

When he finally did see it, however, he wasn’t remotely ready for it. It emerged out of the depths right in front of him, and though every bone in his body was poised to attack, he hesitated at the sight of clean purple skin breaking the surface. It was a marmaid with long hairbut...it was a man. For a wild moment he wondered if they were another survivor from the ship, but he’d made a point of getting to know everyone on board and this stranger definitely hadn’t been among them. 

The marman reached out with deceptive swiftness and took hold of his wrist. For a moment, Shiro just boggled uncomprehendingly before he realised his hand was still upraised and holding his feet. He thoughtlessly released it, assuming the stranger wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to get stabbed in the face before they got down to business about what the hell they were both doing in the middle of the ocean.

The moment Shiro makehis mechanical arm stop the merman grinned at him – a fierce expression of victory in a jaw full of surprisingly sharp fangs – and before Shiro could utter a word he suddenly felt himself being yanked by his shirtfront and pulled downward, his board torn from his grasp as the marman forced him under the water.

In his shock, it took him a moment to start struggling, but once he realised what was happening panic set in full force. His skull quickly filled up with water, taking away any hope of buoyancy. Choking on his last mouthful of air, he lashed out blindly at the marman, twisting and kicking violently, more than willing to shred his shirt if it meant getting away but the other simply transferred his hold onto Shiro’s flailing wrists and continued to tug him deeper into the water. He couldn’t string together enough of a coherent thought to try summon use his arm again – not when every ounce of his being was focusing on his imminent suffocation.

The light seemed to fade quickly; either they were moving away from the surface faster than he would have guessed, or his vision was going as he started to suffocate. He wasn’t practiced at holding his breath, and his violent struggle quickly exhausted all the air in his body. Against every instinct telling him not to, his mouth automatically opened to draw in the air he desperately needed, and nothing but water rushed into his throat. He choked, body seizing, a horrible pain burning in his chest that consumed him completely.

Can’t breathe. Hurts. Gonna die.

All his senses faded into a murky numbness, and he was on the verge of giving in to unconsciousness when he felt something force his teeth further apart and slip into his mouth. It burned, not with heat but with magic, exuding something thicker than the water that coated the floor of his mouth and the deeper recesses of his head. It felt disgusting, invasive, and instinctively he formed his tongue to try and push the invader out only to have it tangled and trapped in place with yet more mucus being secreted directly onto his tastebuds. He forced his eyelights to spark again, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, and suddenly found himself staring directly into the scarred sockets of the marman whose mouth was pressing forcefully against his own in a gesture that was uncomfortably like–

–a kiss?

His throat clenched in a sharp inhale of shock, and though he only expected to choke further he felt something pulse and stir down his spine and he breathed. Not air but water, somehow, and though it wasn’t comfortable or pleasant he felt the burning knot in his chest incrementally loosen as he gasped desperately, feeling his body adapt to the bizarre sensation. His mouth tingled with magic, and he found himself staring dumbly as the marman finally drew back from the kiss to smirk at him.

“There you go, little airbreather,” the marman said, their voice oddly clear and resonant in the water. They stroked Shiro’s head, condescendingly soothing his panic. “I won’t let you drown.”

It felt unnatural, inhaling water instead of air. The motion was much thicker and more sluggish against his chest, leaving him feeling light-headed and drained, but he was staying conscious, at least. It gave him an opportunity to look at his assailant more carefully, and though he’d thought it would be too dark to see anything he quickly realised there was a steady crimson glow that revealed the alarming reality of his situation.

The other was only a Galra,but only in half of him. Below that, his body faded into a thick tail made of purlple scales and magic that clearly marked him as a denizen of the ocean and not of land like Shiro had thought in hs confusion. His own legs were limply straddling the other’s hips, their bodies settled far too close to each other for Shiro’s comfort.

He tried to push out of the other’s hold, attempting to snarl an objection, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a flurry of bubbles. Apparently whatever magic was allowing him to breathe didn’t also let him talk like the merman had.

Surprisingly, the merman simply let him go, but as Shiro tumbled backwards he only realised how completely unsuited he was for deep water. His limbs didn’t have enough breadth for him to buffer the water for forward momentum, and his body were too dense to float naturally. Toppling off the merman’s mid-section only made him start to sink faster, completely helpless in the void of the ocean.

“And what are you going to do now, little airbreather?” the merman asked, gliding effortlessly to parallel Shiro’s much more graceless descent. The purple glow of his tail cast stark shadows across his scarred, grinning face, but allowed Shiro to see him more clearly. Shiro thought it was an unusual affectation that the other wore nothing, nearly the same shade as his magic, that ended with ragged hems at the elbows. His only other clothing was a cloak across his shoulders that rippled dramatically in the water, trailing behind him like a second tail. “My magic won’t keep you breathing forever. In fact, it should wear off very soon.”

Something unpleasant tightened in his chest – either dread setting in or possibly the first tremor of his body trying to reject the water he was breathing. The strange mucus the other had deposited in his mouth was starting to thin. Shiro put his hands over his mouth, willing it not to fade, but he knew it was useless.

“Your only choice is to stay with me,” the merman pointed out reasonably, but the sheer smugness in his tone made Shiro glare. If anything, that only seemed to amuse the other more. “Unless you’d rather drown.”

The merman held out a hand towards Shiro in a clear, unspoken offer. Much as he hated it, Shiro had no choice. Take his chances with the other monster, or fall towards the bottom of the sea to be crushed or suffocated. He wondered if it mattered that the other was still offering him a choice, however skewed and unfair it might be.

Grudgingly, Shiro reached out and grabbed the other’s hand. Immediately he was pulled back to the merman’s chest, cradled in an almost tender hold. A few strokes of the other’s powerful tail reoriented them to what Shiro thought was probably an upright position, but this far below the surface he’d lost all perspective and couldn’t be sure.

“Good boy,” the merman crooned, his hands surprisingly careful on Shiro even if his hold felt discomfortingly possessive. “Now open up for me.”

He leaned in, and though Shiro’s first instinct was to flinch backwards and tell the bastard to go to hell, he was too desperate to refuse. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth again, letting the other force his strange tongue inside. A part of him was still faintly disgusted as his mouth and tongue were painted in whatever strange magic the other was using, but the deep-seated relief of still being able to breathe made him press unwillingly against the other’s mouth, a burble of sound thrumming in the back of his throat.

This time the motion felt much more like a kiss, but a brutal one, the other’s tongue dominating his mouth, plundering the inside of his jaw and questing near the back of his throat. Shiro found himself trembling slightly, the sensation bordering on overwhelming, and just before he thought he might very well pass out from an entirely different reason the merman finally pulled back.

“Yes,” he mused, beaming at Shiro’s dazed, vulnerable expression. “You’ll make a very good pet. I’ll keep you for me,forever”


End file.
